Porque ella es más que su cazadora favorita
by Arya Brommson
Summary: Oliver está enamorado de su cazadora más joven, pero no se atreve a decirle nada por miedo a perder lo que tienen, o eso es lo que pasa hasta que pierden ante Hufflepuff. Ahí se dará cuenta de lo equivocado que está respecto a los sentimientos de la chica. Único cap.


_Disclaimer: El universo de Harry Potter y sus derivados son propiedad de la maravillosa J. K., lo mío es solo para pasar el tiempo. _

* * *

**Porque ella es más que su cazadora favorita**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Verla era tan inevitable como el que le gustara el quidditch. Lo hacía cuando creía que nadie lo veía, en especial ella.

A veces solo era una ojeada en el Gran Comedor, para ver como estaba para después centrarse en nuevas técnicas que le serían útiles en los futuros partidos. Y se detenía ligeramente cuando sentía su mirada sobre él.

Como en ese momento.

-Katie -murmuró al tiempo que alzaba la mirada para encontrarse con sus ojos marrones. Ella le sonrió y se sonrojó un poco, cosa que la hacía ver más adorable-. ¿Estás viendo mis técnicas para vendérselas a alguien?

Ella rió y Oliver no tuvo otro remedio que admirarla con el rostro serio. Ya no podía negarlo, lo había intentado hacer desde que se dio cuenta de que la miraba mucho más de lo recomendable, estaba enamorado de su cazadora más pequeña, la que no lo amenazaba a punta de varita cuando los hacía entrenar, la que le sonreía de una forma especial, aquella que lo acompañaba cuando estaba en la sala común o en la biblioteca planeando, quien le recomendaba cada tiempo jugadas, que corregía muchas veces algunas fintas o pases débiles, aquella que compartía su amor por el quidditch y lo aceptaba con toda su "obsesión", como había escuchado que llamaban a lo que era una parte fundamental en su vida.

-Sí, Diggory y Davies me han ofrecido cosas muy tentadoras por ellas -Katie señaló con la cabeza los pergaminos que estaban sobre la mesa, rodeados por su comida-. Flint aún sigue pensando si las quiere o no.

Oliver no pudo evitar responder a la provocación de su cazadora. Frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué no las querría? Son excelentes, por ellas es que somos el mejor equipo de Hogwarts.

Katie rió con mayor fuerza, atrayendo las miradas alarmadas de varios compañeros, Oliver les sonrió un poco para después centrarse en la chica rubia que se desternillaba de risa.

-Oh, Merlín -soltó ella después de unos minutos-. Hiciste que me doliera el estómago.

Oliver la miró desconcertado.

-Solo dije la verdad.

-Eres muy modesto -soltó Katie, con un brillo divertido en la mirada, su sonrisa le provocó un escalofrío, uno diferente del que sentía cuando tenía que parar la quaffle cuando se acercaba a sus postes o cuando estaba volando a gran velocidad-. Tus estrategias son buenas, pero el que seamos de los mejores equipos también es gracias a los jugadores, tus entrenamientos y el tenerte como capitán -Oliver se hinchó con orgullo, dirigiéndole una sonrisa enorme, Katie lo miró desconcertada y carraspeó, desviando la mirada.

Oliver se sintió fatal, obviamente, ella no estaba interesada en él. Seguramente lo veía como un hermano mayor. Ese pensamiento lo deprimió y se levantó, recogiendo sus pergaminos a toda prisa.

-Debo de irme -farfulló, esperando huir de ahí de forma rápida-. El partido contra Hufflepuff es dentro de poco y necesito estar preparado -y se fue, sin mirar atrás para no atormentarse con el rostro de la chica que se había metido en su vida de una forma singular, pues había logrado que dejara de pensar en el quidditch. Algo sumamente increíble.

* * *

Oliver se quedó inmóvil en la banca, mirando sin ver la pared que estaba frente a él. Se sentía desolado. Las probabilidades de poder ganar, al fin, la Copa estaban lejanas.

Había perdido contra Diggory, aún le resultaba de increíble, estaban ganando por cincuenta puntos cuando Harry se desplomó, por culpa de los dementores, al término del partido se había cersiorado de que su jugador siguiera vivo y soltar un débil y triste "ganaron de forma limpia' antes de huir a las duchas. No se atrevía a mirar a su buscador, le daba miedo mirarlo con enojo, sabía que no toda la culpa era suya ya que Harry tenía un leve problema con los dementores, pero si no hacía algo al respecto tendría que reemplazarlo.

El pensarlo hizo que el estómago se encogiera de forma dolorosa, reemplazar a su pequeño buscador era cambiar a un miembro de su pequeña familia.

-¿Oliver? -preguntó una voz desde la entrada, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Él no respondió, no necesitaba voltear para saber que se trataba de su cazadora predilecta. Reconocería su voz en cualquier lugar.

-Oliver -repitió la chica-. No es tú culpa.

Él se estremeció, claro que eso era por causa suya. Debió de haber previsto algo así, pero no, estaba demasiado ocupado viendo a Bell como para pensar en ello.

-Vete -soltó, enfadado, con él, con ella, con su estúpido corazón por enamorarse en el tiempo equivocado-. Estoy bien.

Ella caminó hasta colocarse frente a él, no estaba intimidada por la brusquedad con la que la había tratado y eso lo impresionó.

-No estás bien, Wood -soltó Katie, por su voz y el que lo llamara por su apellido le hicieron saber que estaba enojada-. Te culpas por algo que era impredecible, ¿cómo ibas a saber que los dementores aparecerían en el partido? ¿Como ibas a saber que Harry caería?

-Un buen capitán debe de tomas las precauciones adecuadas contra…

-¡Basta, Wood! -lo interrumpió la chica con enfado.

Oliver se calló y frunció el ceño, ¿por qué su cazadora le hablaba de esa forma?

-Te estas comportando de una manera tonta e infantil. Sí, como un niño -añadió Katie al ver su mueca de enfado-. ¿Por qué haces esto? Deberías de ir a ver a Harry y decirle que no es su culpa, los dementores le afectan más por su pasado, ¿qué crees que escucha cuando están cerca? Ha crecido en una familia muggle que lo desprecia. Y de bebé vio a quien-tú-sabes. Deja de ser tan egoísta, no todo está perdido, somos un gran equipo y ganaremos la Copa -Katie se encaminó hacia la salida-. Vamos.

Oliver se levantó, impresionado después del vehemente discurso de su cazadora, ella casi no le hablaba con dureza o lo sermoneaba, solo cuando estaba exagerando.

Suspiró y se acercó a Katie.

-Estaré así por un buen rato.

Ella asintió.

-Lo sé, pero no quiero que culpes a Harry o a ti. Si quieres, enójate con los dementores… o con la lluvia o con el sauce boxeador.

Oliver enarcó una ceja.

-¿El sauce boxeador?

Katie tomó su mano, jalándolo para que fuera tras ella, rumbo al castillo. Él sintió un cosquilleo ahí, donde su mano tocaba la suya.

-La escoba de Harry chocó contra él y… la hizo astillas.

Oliver se estremeció, si algo le llegara a pasar a su hermosa escoba… no sabría lo que sentiría.

-Te entiendo -soltó Katie, apretando su mano de forma tranquilizadora-. Pero es Harry tendrá una mejor escoba dentro de poco y ganaremos. La Copa este año se verá más hermosa porque tendrá nuestros nombres en ella.

Oliver sonrió enormemente y le devolvió el apretón. ¿Cómo podía culpar a su corazón por enamorarse de esa chica? Ella sabía cómo levantarle el ánimo, hacerlo sonreír, regañarlo para que se avergonzara de sus actos y, lo más importante, cómo hacer que el quidditch desapareciera de su mente por unos momentos.

-Katie, te quiero -murmuró. Pensó que ella no lo escucharía, estaba demasiado ocupada hablando sobre el estado en el que se encontraba Harry.

-Yo también te quiero, Oliver -susurró ella, segundos después.

Él se paró en seco.

-¿Qué? -jadeó, sorprendido.

Ella se giró para mirarlo, estaba muy colorada.

-Te quiero, Oliver -repitió-. Y no me hagas decirlo de nuevo, que es demasiado vergonzoso.

Él abrió la boca, sorprendido.

-Pero… pero… ¡tú me ves como a un hermano mayor! -soltó, ignorando el dolor de pecho que sintió al pronunciar eso.

Katie abrió la boca, sorprendida y después se empezó a reír como una histérica, Oliver frunció el ceño, ¿sus palabras merecían ser tomadas como una broma?

-Lo siento -musitó Katie después de que su ataque de risa desapareciera, se agarraba el estómago con ambas manos, con una mirada divertida e incrédula-. Es solo que yo no te veo como a un hermano mayor, a menos que sea normal tener fantasías indecorosas con éste -le dedicó una sonrisa avergonzada, sonrojándose más.

Oliver también sintió como los colores subían a su rostro ya que había llegado a tener unas fantasías interesantes con Katie de protagonista.

-¿Desde cuándo? -preguntó Oliver, acercándose a ella y acariciando torpemente su mejilla. Había tenido unas cuantas citas con chicas, pero todas ellas le habían aburrido hasta lo imposible ya que solamente estaban interesadas en presumir que se habían besado con el capitán de Gryffindor. Pero la chica con la que hablaba era Katie Bell, su cazadora favorita, la chica que lograba distraerlo de una forma peculiar. Temía arruinar su relación con su declaración y perderla, tal vez para siempre.

-No sé –ella se encogió de hombros-. Solo que no puedo evitar lo que siento, y tenía miedo de decírtelo, eres un despistado, Oliver, ¿qué pasaba si no sentías lo mismo por mí? O peor, ¿qué pasaba si ni siquiera entendías lo que trataba de decirte? No eres famoso en el castillo por la buena suerte que tienes con las chicas.

Oliver rió y se acercó más a su cazadora, sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos.

-Verdad -dijo, con una sonrisa avergonzada-. En parte fue por eso que no te dije nada y porque creí que yo era como un hermano mayor para ti.

-Y yo pensé que me veías como a tu hermanita -soltó ella, con una sonrisa pícara, acariciando su mejilla con vacilación-. Aunque Angie y Alicia me decían lo contrario.

-Somos unos cobardes -Oliver sentía su corazón palpitar con fuerza, la chica estaba cada vez más cerca, lo que provocaba que se pusiera nervioso.

-Somos unos cobardes -repitió ella, divertida-. No me importa que seas más grande que yo, Oliver, o que te marches este año, o que tengas una obsesión exagerada con el quidditch. Estoy enamorada de ti, y que seas un cabezota con las chicas no afecta mi cariño.

Él rió, aliviado y la cargó por la cintura, hasta que sus ojos quedaron a la misma altura.

-Te quiero, Bell -murmuró a escasos centímetros de los labios de la chica-. Eres tan importante para mí que haces que el quidditch desaparezca de mi mente.

Ella le sonrió y lo calló con un beso suave, que lo dejó con ganas de más.

-Te quiero, Oliver.

Y esas palabras lo elevaron más que cualquier escoba y el beso que vino después solo se podía comparar con ganar la copa de quidditch. Porque Katie Bell era más que su cazadora favorita. Era la chica perfecta para él. Y eso lo hacía increíblemente feliz.

* * *

_¡Hola! _

_Este fic solo cuenta con un capítulo, es uno de prueba para familiarizarme con el POV's de Oliver (ya, para el otro fic), no sé si me salí contexto (¡Por favor, no me maten!)._

_Amenazas, críticas y tomatazos en un review_

_Un beso_

_Arya Brommson_


End file.
